Something Different
by xxONESiRiUSGiRL
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! This is Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. He's trying to get together with Cho Chang...Ratings will go up later! Anyways...Please read & review!
1. Harry's Departure

Hey ppl! This story's about Harry Potter's 6th yr. at Hogwarts. Please no flames!! This is my 1st story! Please review though!  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~** ~^~*  
  
"No! Don't kill him! Kill me instead! Nooooooo!"  
  
Harry woke up with a start. His scar hurt like hell and his heart was pounding inside his chest. Beads of sweat clung onto face and back. This was the 3rd time he heard his mother's voice since he got back from his 5th year at Hogwarts. It's been getting more frequent and frequent since Lord Voldemort got back. He was just about to fall asleep when a piercing scream broke the silence of Privet Drive.  
  
"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL WAS THAT?" roared Uncle Vernon, waking up looking scared and panicked. He ran across the hall to Harry's bedroom. "It must have got something to do with your lot!" as he yelled and pointed a finger in Harry's face.  
  
Harry had lost his temper. "Why are you always blaming everything strange that happens here on me? Well, for your information, I'm not the only "wizarding" folk around here!"  
  
"You're lying, boy!" Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Oh am I? Well in case you didn't know, Mrs. Figgs is a wizarding folk too!" Harry yelled. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to say that but he was too mad to care. Fortunatly, Uncle Vernon didn't believe him.  
  
"Liar! Say one more word and I'll lock you in the cabinet under the stairs for the rest of this summer!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he walked out of his room.  
  
Harry's mouth twitched furiously, but he stayed silent. As soon as Uncle Vernon left the room and began to snore again, Harry wrote a letter to Ron saying.  
  
Hey Ron,  
How's your summer going? Mine's disastrous! Can you convince your dad to come and pick me up? Me and my uncle have just had another row and I have had enough! Thanks!  
Harry P.S. Tell Hedwig to stay at your house.  
  
Harry tied this letter to Hedwig's leg and watched as Hedwig soared though the sky. An hour later, he heard a crack and Mr. Weasley apparated right on on his bed.  
  
"Hi Harry! Had a good summer? Well, I suppose not .Well, we're going to go back to the Burrow by Floo Powder. Ok.gather all your stuff. I'll prepare the chimney." He turned to leave the room. Harry was happily gathering his stuff when he heard Uncle Vernon get up. Luckily he was heading to the bathroom and had no clue what was going on. Satisfied, Harry took his trunk and Firebolt downstairs and awaited Mr. Weasley's instructions.  
  
"Ok Harry. Here." said Mr. Weasley as he handed him a pinch of Floo Powder.  
  
"Thanks" he muttered to Mr. Weasley. "The Burrow," he said in a voice just loud enough for the fire to understand.  
  
A minute later he landed in front of the Weasley's fireplace. "Hello Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said affectionately. "Ron's just upstairs."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry for bothering you guys this late at night." Harry began tentatively. "Not a problem Harry, dear" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.  
  
Harry went up two flights of stairs and opened the door to Ron's room. He opened it and he was shocked. 


	2. Looks Don't Matter, Do They?

Hey! Second chappy!! Yup Yup!! Thanks to my two reviewers for reviewing!!  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~** ~^  
  
From Chapter One  
  
Harry went up two flights of stairs and opened the door to Ron's room. He opened it and he was shocked.  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~** ~^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry stared at Ron, or at least, whom he thought was Ron. He finally realized he was staring too much when Ron asked, "Do you think it's alright?" uncertainly.  
  
"Ron? Is that you? What did you do to yourself?" Harry asked questionably.  
  
"Ummm.well.I dunno.Frankly, I was quite bored that day, so I decided to try out a new look," Ron said, embarrassed.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's freshly dyed blond hair and his punk-rock clothes. "Come off it, Ron. We both know that wasn't the real reason. So why'd you really do it?"  
  
Ron sighed. "I knew I couldn't fool him," Ron muttered to himself.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Ok. I did it because, erm.I like. Hermione.I wanted to.impress her," Ron said, totally blushing. He prepared himself for Harry's laughter.  
  
Harry didn't laugh though. "That's cool," Harry said. "Your new look isn't bad, just, different, I suppose. But do you really think this will impress Hermione? She's kind of the book-wormy type." Harry said.  
  
"I dunno. I just felt like doing something different," Ron replied. "So what brings you here? Another row with the Muggles?"  
  
"Yea," said Harry. "You don't mind if I bunk here for the rest of the summer, do you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not running a hotel here, you know," Ron said jokingly. "I just might have to charge you," he added with a grin.  
  
"Ha Ha," Harry replied sarcastically. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now," Harry said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Yea, ok. I'm beat too. 'Night," Ron said.  
  
"'Night," muttered Harry. Harry rolled over on his old cot and thought about Cho Chang. He still liked her, and was sure she still liked him. He remembered when she blushed when she saw him on the school train back to the Muggle world in June. Well, if she liked him, why was she going out with Michael Corner, Ginny's ex? Maybe they're split by now, Harry thought hopefully. He then started to feel drowsy. So with a final contented sigh, he yawned and fell asleep. *~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~* *~^  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! I promise you, Cho/Harry chemistry later on! Ta Ta for now! 


	3. The Letters

Thanks to my reviewers!! Please send in more! I know the second chap was kinda short, but this'll be longer!  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~** ~^  
  
From Ch. 2  
  
"'Night," muttered Harry. Harry rolled over on his old cot and thought about Cho Chang. He still liked her, and was sure she still liked him. He remembered when she blushed when she saw him on the school train back to the Muggle world in June. Well, if she liked him, why was she going out with Michael Corner, Ginny's ex? Maybe they're split by now, Harry thought hopefully. He then started to feel drowsy. So with a final contented sigh, he yawned and fell asleep.  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~** ~^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry woke up at 9 am, according to Ron's clock. He glanced at Ron's bed; it was empty. He must have gone down to breakfast already, thought Harry. He quickly began to change into his regular clothes and went downstairs.  
  
"'Morning!" he called out cheerfully to the Weasley family.  
  
"'Morning, Harry!" they chorused back to him.  
  
Harry took a good look around him. Ron was just finishing off his breakfast. He caught Harry's glance and grinned. Harry grinned back.  
  
Then, he saw Fred and George. The joke shop must be doing pretty well, thought Harry. Fred and George both had on black leather jackets, boots, and looked as if they both used a pot of gel each to style their hair. Their hair was shaped two mohawks. They were in a far corner of the discussing profits, with receipts and order forms spread out in front of them.  
  
Then, he noticed Ginny. In Harry's opinion, she looked quite prettier than the last time he saw her. She was reading a fashion magazine and playing with her long strands of red hair at the same time. He wondered if she was still going out with Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, in Harry's year.  
  
Mr. Weasley wasn't there. Harry presumed that he must be at work.  
  
Then, Mrs. Weasley came bustling over. "Harry, dear, how are you? Did you sleep well? You must be famished! We didn't want to disturb you, so we saved you a little breakfast. Will this be enough?" fussed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"I'm fine, really," said Harry, touched that Mrs. Weasley cared about him that much; like a son. As he sat down, he gaped at his "little" breakfast.  
  
There were at least five pancakes, all stacked on top of one another, caked with maple syrup. There was also a bit of toast and margarine, and a cup of pumpkin juice. "Wow! Thanks Mrs. Weasley! This will definitely be enough!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
As Harry began to eat, he began to feel more at ease. In his opinion, being in a wizarding house, gave him much needed comfort. He was still trying to get over Sirius', his former godfather's, death.  
  
He could remember when Sirius fell as though it had been just yesterday.  
  
Time to get over it, he told himself. Sirius is dead and is never coming back. Torturing yourself about his death all your life won't bring him back. And besides, Sirius wouldn't want you to do that.  
  
He sighed and finished drinking the last of his pumpkin juice. He stood up and began to help Mrs. Weasley clear up the dishes on the kitchen table.  
  
"It's alright, Harry, dear. I got it," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. "You're our guest! Just relax!"  
  
Harry smiled back at her. "Thanks," he replied, with a gracious smile.  
  
Then, at that moment, two owls flew in from the open window. One of them bore the familiar Hogwarts crest. The other one was written in Hermione's handwriting.  
  
Ron, who looked as if bored waiting for Harry to finish his breakfast, suddenly sprang into life when Harry said, "Hey Ron! Look who you have a letter from! Want it?" he teased.  
  
Ron turned red and took the letter from Harry. In the meantime, Harry opened the Hogewarts letter. Inside were a list of books and supplies for Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Dumbledore must know I'm here, thought Harry. When Harry finished reading the supply list, he turned to Ron to find out what Hermione had written.  
  
"Ron? Are you ok?" Harry asked. Ron looked as if he were unable to speak. "What did the letter say?" Harry asked eagerly. He wanted to find out what made Ron mute like that.  
  
Ron gave him the letter.  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~** ~^  
  
Yup Yup! Wanna find out what made Ron unable to speak?! Find out in the next chapter! Cho/Harry chemistry next chapter!! I PROMISE!! Thanks again to my reviewers!!  
  
harryp/charmedfreak: Yup! It takes place after the fifth book! 


	4. Hermione's Secret

Heylo! Fourth chapter up!! Yupx!! I haven't been getting that many reviews!! ( Is the story that sucky? Anyways, please read and review!!  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
From Ch.3  
  
Ron gave him the letter.  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
Harry smoothed out the letter and began to read.  
  
29, August Dear Ron (and Harry, if your there!),  
How's your summer been? Mine's been pretty good. I finished my homework ages ago! Now, I'm doing a bit of light reading.  
Well, I got some bad news to tell you. Yesterday, my mum and dad brought me to the Muggle hospital, you know, for a check-up. Well, they discovered that I was diagnosed with leukemia. It's a sort of Muggle disease where the blood makes too many white blood cells. It's also, erm, a sort of cancer. My doctor (Muggle people who treat people) says that I'll probably only live up to the age of twenty. She wants me to try to live a normal life, for now.  
Please don't be a sympathetic and weird around me! I accepted it, and I hope you guys will too.  
Anyways, I got mai Hogwarts supply list. Have you? Maybe we could all meet at Diagon Alley tomorrow! Hope to see you there!  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry was shocked and dropped the letter. He slumped into a chair and looked at Ron. Ron looked as if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, also noticing this, hurried over and said worriedly, "What's the matter? Has something happened to Hermione?"  
  
Harry tried to tell her, but every time he tried to speak, his throat seemed to close up. Ginny picked the letter off from the floor and read it. After about a minute or so, She burst into tears.  
  
"Mum! Hermione has leu-, leu-, leukemia!" Ginny wailed.  
  
"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Wait a second, leukemia right?"  
  
Ginny nodded, her face still shining with tears.  
  
"We may still have hope then!" Mrs. Weasley said, obviously relieved. But what she was relieved about, they did not know.  
  
"Mum? What are you talking about?" Ginny asked quietly. "Hermione can be cured from it with a potion called 'Muggle Disease: Type 53853642'. We must find out which type she has. We're meeting her at Diagon Alley tomorrow, yes?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.  
  
"Er, right. So Hermione can be cured, right?" Ron asked anxiously. "And how do you know about all those Muggle diseases like 'lumikia'?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Before I had kids, and right after I left Hogwarts, I became the school nurse's apprentice for five years. It wasn't Madame Pomfrey then. And stop worrying! Honestly! You sound like you're in love with her or something," she said.  
  
Harry tried to stifle a laugh, while Ron turned beet red.  
  
"Right, well, why don't all of you guys go play Quidditch outside in the paddock?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.  
  
"Sure. Let's go, Harry," Ron said.  
  
*** The next morning ***  
  
Harry woke up and changed quickly, then, he prodded Ron. "Ron! Wake up! Don't you wanna see Hermione today?" he said, teasingly.  
  
Ron leapt up, as if he was just splashed with cold water.  
  
Harry laughed and grinned at Ron.  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly. He quickly changed, and the both of them went down the two flights of stairs.  
  
"Hurry up, boys! Everyone else has already finished their breakfast," Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
Harry and Ron wolfed down their breakfast in record time. In a few minutes, they were standing in front of the Weasley fireplace, clutching the green Floo powder tightly in their hands.  
  
"Remember to speak very clearly! Especially you, Harry! You ended up in Knockturn Alley last time, remember?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry opened up his mouth to speak but Mrs. Weasley just plowed on.  
  
"Ok, off you go, Harry! Remember what I just told you?" asked Mrs. Weasley anxiously.  
  
"Mum! He's alright!" Ron said impatiently. Harry was grateful. He didn't need to be babied.  
  
Harry stepped into the chimney. With one last look at The Burrow, he threw the powder onto the floor and yelled out "Diagon Alley!" clearly, this time. Suddenly, he was engulfed in warm green flames and was traveling at high speed down long tunnels. After about five seconds of sliding, he burst out the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts. He brushed ash off his clothes and waited patiently for Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, next to the fireplace.  
  
As he waited, he heard a familiar female voice coming from behind him. "Erm, hi Harry. Could we talk for a second?" the voice asked tentatively.  
  
He turned around and faced Cho Chang. His stomach gave a lurch, but nevertheless, he said, "Hi," uncomfortably.  
  
She beckoned him to a more private corner of the bookshop. "Listen," she began. "I'm really sorry for over-reacting about the whole Hermione Granger thing last year. I'm also really sorry for going out with Michael Corner right after we erm, broke up. I dumped him after about a week. I dunno why I even went out with him. He was such an idiot!" she said. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I still like you," she said hurriedly.  
  
Harry felt numb. She still likes me, he thought happily. Wow, he thought. He studied her for a minute. She was wearing Muggle clothes; a tight white tank top and tight jeans. They looked so damn good on her, he thought. He snapped back to reality and found his voice again.  
  
"Can I hear that last bit again?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
Cho, realizing that Harry's smile was a good sign, repeated, "I still like you."  
  
The feeling joy of spread out all over him. "Do you want to get back together with me then?" he asked smilingly.  
  
Cho brightened up and smiled brilliantly. "Yea. I'd like that," she said, grinning up at him. He wanted to kiss her, but, would she mind?  
  
"Would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked, shyly.  
  
"Of course not," she replied, also shyly.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her soft, luscious lips. They kissed for about a minute. Then, he reluctantly, pulled away. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of her.  
  
She looked up at him, breathless. Suddenly, he saw Ron out of the corner of his eye. Oh fudge, he thought. I'm supposed to wait for the Weasleys! I lost track of time! Ah, well, this was worth it, he thought. Ron gave Harry a thumbs up. Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Er, listen, I have to go now, but I'll see on the Hogwarts Express?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," she said smiling. "See you, Harry!" she added enthusiastically.  
  
"Bye!" he called out. She waved. Feeling bright, he walked over to Ron, on the other side of the shop. "You saw?" he asked.  
  
"Duh!" Ron replied. "Anyways, good going, mate! So, she's your girlfriend again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea," replied Harry, walking out of the book shop, hands in his pocket. He started walking down the familiar streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Cool. So what happened to that Michael Corner dude, anyway?" asked Ron, following him.  
  
"She dumped him," said Harry.  
  
"Glad to hear it. He was an idiot, anyway. I never liked him," Ron said happily.  
  
Harry then remembered. "Where's Ginny and your mum?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh, well, when we got out of the fireplace, I saw you and Cho talking, so, I reckoned, that you may have wanted your privacy. So, I sent them off to the Emporium. Mum promised Ginny an owl for her birthday. I also told them that I saw you looking at books in Flourish and Blotts, and not to worry about you," Ron replied.  
  
"So, you sent them on their way and stayed behind to spy?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hey! I was standing guard! They might have come back and seen you snogging! Ron said in mock defense.  
  
Harry laughed then stopped short. "Hermione!" he called out. Ron looked wildly around, then finally spotting her, ran to her, running.  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
Yayy!! I got a FEW more reviews. Please keep them coming! Well, kind of a long chapter, huh? Isn't that great?! Lol! Finally a little Harry/Cho action, as promised! Hahaha!! Stay tuned for next chapter!! (Review!! You know you like it!! Right?) 


	5. Catching Up With Each Other

Heylo!! 5th chapter up!! Yaaayy!! I hope you all loved it so far!! Sorry for not updating lately! Writer's block!!! Aaahh!! Well, please review!! Getting reviews make my day!! Lol! (  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
From Ch.4  
  
Harry laughed then stopped short. "Hermione!" he called out. Ron looked wildly around, then finally spotting her, ran to her, running.  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
Harry ran to Hermione. Ron, finally realizing who Harry was shouting at, also ran to Hermione, but more vigorous and eagerly than Harry.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" squealed Hermione. "Wow! I can't believe you're here, Harry!" she said to Harry.  
  
"Ron! Wow! Nice look! I like your new hair and clothes! Are you going for the punk look?" complimented Hermione.  
  
Ron blushed, nodded, and mumbled a meager, "Thanks, you look great, too!"  
  
Harry wasn't too sure about that. Hermione looked deathly pale and a lot skinnier than the last time he saw her.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry staring at her. "Wha-What are you staring at, Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry said with concern, "You don't look too well, Hermione." Then her remembered. "Hermione! We have a cure for you!"  
  
It was interesting how fast Hermione's face changed when she heard these words. Her face, which looked a little on the gaunt side, seemed to fill up again. She also cracked the first true smile Harry had seen in a long time. "Wha-wha-what?" she stammered, with a trace of hope in her voice. "You mean for my, erm, disease?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron enthusiastically. "My mum told us when she found out about your leukemia."  
  
"Wow! This is totally awesome! I have to thank her!" cried Hermione joyfully. She had traces of tears in her eyes; tears of happiness and relief. Hermione looked around them. "Where is your mum, anyways?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh. My mum's with Ginny at the Emporium," Ron answered. "Do you want to find them or shall we get our Hogwarts supplies first?"  
  
"No, no. Let's find your mum first. Won't she be worried about you?" Hermione urged.  
  
"Nah. So, Hermione, how was your summer?" Ron asked as they walked to the Emporium.  
  
"I've been reading most of the time. Have you finished your homework yet?" Hermione asked earnestly.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me! Does it look like we care?" Ron joked, incredulously.  
  
Hermione looked scandalized. "Honestly, you guys! This is our sixth year! When are you going to get serious?" she scolded.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged bemused glances. There she goes; the lecturing has begun, Harry thought. Term hadn't even started yet!  
  
They had reached the Emporium. They stepped in and walked through the animal cages cautiously, keeping their distance. They easily spotted Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in the back of the shop, in the owl section. Who else would have that trademark hair color? At the moment, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were looking at a medium sized, tawdry brown, barn owl.  
  
"Ginny! Will you choose already! It's been at least three quarters of an hour!" Mrs. Weasley looked exasperated.  
  
"All right! All right!" said Ginny, with a hint of sulkiness in her voice. "I'll take this one."  
  
"Finally! Go get the shopkeeper, Ginny; and tell him to fetch the owl out of the cage," Mrs. Weasley instructed.  
  
Ginny obeyed, (quite grudgingly, in Harry's opinion) and walked towards the front end of the shop.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! Thank you so much for helping me find the cure to my sickness!" Hermione looked every bit grateful.  
  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as she enveloped Hermione into a hug. "It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley examined Hermione with her sharp eyes. "You look too skinny, dear. Much too skinny! You'll be staying with us, yes?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued on. "I'll be sure to cook us a nice, big, dinner later on," observed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny walked over with the shopkeeper.  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment," Mrs. Weasley said to the trio.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley went over to talk to the shopkeeper, Ginny took notice of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Wow! Those clothes look totally awesome on you! You look great too! Just a bit pale," said Ginny, somewhat enviously.  
  
Harry was daydreaming about a certain Ravenclaw girl when Ginny's words, 'Those clothes look totally awesome on you', permeated the air. He looked at Hermione's clothes. It was true. She was wearing this halter thing that bared her midriff and a low cut sarong. He wondered how quickly Ginny could have noticed this, when he himself, only noticed when Ginny mentioned it. Ah, well, it's probably a girl thing, he mused.  
  
Ron too, looked as if he had just noticed Hermione's clothes. He eyed her, open-mouthed.  
  
Harry sniggered, which appeared to jog Ron back to his senses, because he snapped out of it.  
  
"Thanks Ginny! My parents gave me money as my early birthday present, so, yea. I got a new wardrobe," Hermione replied.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came bustling out with the new owl in her hand. "We should really get a move on and shop for Hogwarts things now," she said, looking at her watch. "I'll go with Ginny," she said. "Meet us in two hours at Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"Ok! See you later!" Hermione called out, waving.  
  
*** One Hour and a Half Later ***  
  
They had all finished their shopping and their money bags were considerably lighter. They decided to go get some ice-cream. They each bought a vanilla cone and decided to take a leisurely walk down Diagon Alley until it was time to meet up with Mrs. Weasley and go back to the Burrow.  
  
"So, Harry, anything interesting happen lately?" Hermione asked, with a bite of her vanilla cone.  
  
"Erm, yea. I've got a girlfriend again. You can probably guess who, huh?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione was cut off before she could answer.  
  
"No way!" a cold voice sneered. "You've got a girlfriend, Potter? Who would have such bad taste as to go out with you?"  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
Wheeeeeee!! Well, yea. You can probably guess who that was, huh? Lolx!! He's my favorite character!! Lol! Yupx! Well, 6th chapter coming!! Soon!! Lol!! Well please review!! 


	6. OWL Results

Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating for such a long time! Well anyways, 6th chapter here!! Yaayyy!! Thanks to my reviewers out there!  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
From Ch.5  
  
"No way!" a cold voice sneered. "You've got a girlfriend, Potter? Who would have such bad taste as to go out with you?"  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
Harry knew that cold, sneering voice instantly. He wheeled around and found himself face to face with his arch-enemy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was standing there with a sneer playing on his lips. His two boulder- like bodyguards stood a step behind him, waiting for Draco to order them to beat the crap out of Potty, the Weasel, and the know-it-all mudblood.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Mind your manners, Potter," said Draco lazily. "I simply overheard your petty little conversation. So you have a girlfriend, Potter? Who?" asked Draco, with an air of annoyance.  
  
Harry noticed this as well. "Why do you care, Malfoy? Jealous?" Harry asked a smug smile. A smile that looked suspiciously like a smirk.  
  
"Yeah right. Why would I be jealous? So really, who is it? It's Granger isn't it?" asked Draco, who threw a disgusted look at Hermione. "Who else would have such poor taste?" he added.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy! I'm not dating Harry, goddammit!! Why don't you just leave us alone?" snapped Hermione, looking flushed and furious at the same time. Harry and Ron were taken aback by Hermione's sudden outburst. So did Draco. He looked startled for a moment then mumbled to Crabbe and Goyle, "Come on."  
  
"Come on. We need to get to the grate at Flourish and Blotts to get back to the Burrow," Hermione said, in a voice a bit louder than usual. Harry and Ron glanced at each other quickly and followed her, silently. They didn't want to mess with her when she was in a mood like this. What was that all about, Harry wondered.  
  
The trio arrived at Flourish and Blotts right on time.  
  
"Where's your mum?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"They're probably at home already," Ron replied, unfazed.  
  
So they each grabbed a hand-full of Floo powder and vanished in the warm, green, flames.  
  
They all arrived at the Burrow shortly after. "What took you?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously, as she brushed soot off of them.  
  
"We just got side-tracked. That's all," Hermione said assuringly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked relieved. "Alright then. I'll be cooking dinner now. You can all take turns washing up and showering."  
  
An hour later, everyone came down and ate dinner together outside in the backyard. The air was filled with the delicious smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.  
  
As everyone was eating dessert (Yorkshire pudding), four brown barn owls bearing the Hogwarts crest flew into the backyard. "They can't possibly be your Hogwarts supplies list. We've already got them," Mrs. Weasley said, looking confused.  
  
Ginny was already unsealing her letter. There was a silence until Ginny cried out, "Mummy! I've been made one of the prefects for Gryffindor!" She held up a gleaming badge with the letter "P" on it.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley said flabbergasted. Then she let the words sink in. "Oh Ginny! I'm so proud of you!" She enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"So what are these then?" Ron asked, pointing to the three owls in front of him, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron! Harry! It's our O.W.L. results!" Hermione managed to choke out. She took slit open her envelope and took out the piece of folded parchment inside. The atmosphere was tense and filled with suspense. There was either a look of horror or astonishment on her face. Harry couldn't tell.  
  
"14 O.W.L's," she shrieked.  
  
"Merlin! That's probably a school record! I doubt anyone can go higher than that!" Ron said, stunned.  
  
Hermione blushed at the compliment and beamed at the two of them. "Hurry! Open yours!" she urged.  
  
Harry blinked. He was too busy being happy for Hermione that he forgot that he had to open his own. Apparently, so did Ron, judging on the look of nervousness on his face.  
  
Harry and Ron opened their letter timidly. Harry looked at his results and looked back up at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Well?" Hermione demanded, unable to withstand the suspense.  
  
"I got 10 O.W.L's," Harry said, smiling. Whoa, he thought. Does this mean I actually passed Potions? Ah well, who gives a damn anyways? As long as I pass!  
  
"10 O.W.L's!" Ron exclaimed, breaking Harry out of his reverie. Ron was waving his letter in the air.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were about to cry. "I'm so proud of you lot! Ginny a prefect, and you three with top grades!" she blubbered.  
  
Ron looked really awkward and said hurriedly, "Uhh, Mum. We need to pack our trunks for Hogwarts. Term starts tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Yes. Of course. Go on ahead. I'm just so proud." She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Then she turned around and began to clear the dishes.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with bemused expressions on their faces.  
  
"She tends to get over-dramatic," he explained. He looked slightly apologetic.  
  
"Right," said Hermione, stifling a giggle.  
  
***One hour later***  
  
When they had all finished packing, they talked for a bit.  
  
"So, Harry. You're going out with Cho again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry. "I dunno, but I guess I still like her," he mumbled. He was quite pink in the cheek.  
  
"She's one year older though, Harry. Suppose you get through the whole year together. Then what? She'll already have graduated when we're in our seventh year.  
  
"I dunno," Harry replied, quietly. Hermione's right, Harry thought. Why didn't I think of that? More importantly, what would I do? Hmmm. Maybe, I shouldn't worry about that yet. Yes, I'll worry about this some other time.  
  
Hermione nodded in understandment. She thought bout Viktor and their *relationship*. So far they've only been pen friends but-  
  
"Hey, Hemione," said Ron, suddenly, snapping her out of her own thoughts. "Why were you so snappy back there at Malfoy?" he asked questionably.  
  
"It was nothing!" Hermione said hotly.  
  
"Sorry. I was just asking," Ron mumbled, with a hurt look on his face.  
  
Realizing that her outburst had been really obvious, she apologized. "I'm sorry," she said to Ron. "He just pissed me off, you know." Then she laughed. "Remember the time when I slapped him in the face in our third year? Wasn't that totally brilliant?"  
  
"Oh yeah! He was totally flabbergasted!" exclaimed Harry in reminiscence.  
  
"Those were the days," said Ron, mystically.  
  
"Well, we'd better head off to bed now. Sixth year starts tomorrow," Hermione said.  
  
"Joy," said Harry sarcastically. They all laughed at that and trudged off to bed.  
  
Harry got into bed and thought about sixth year. I've got a girlfriend, two best friends, excellent O.W.L.'s., he thought. What could go wrong?  
  
*~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~^~**~  
  
Yaaayy!! Didja enjoy it?! Welpx, please review!!! Love y*all!! 


	7. The Dream I

A/N: Hey! First update in over a year, huh? Sorry! Had a major MAJOR writer's block. Okay..a mini-chapter here. A regular, longer one will be put up soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

_It was dark, and the coldness in the air chilled him to the bone. Then.._

_He saw her. Crying._

"_Cho!" Harry ran up to her, his anxiety mounting as each second came by and passed. "Are you alright?" He was finally within an arm's reach. But he stopped short._

_She was kneeling in front of a tombstone. Cedric Diggory's grave. His heart skipped a beat and his insides were squirming. _

_What is she doing here of all places? Isn't she already over him, he thought furiously. She's with me now!_

_Trying not to let his insecurity get the best of him, he calmed down a bit. "Er..Cho?"he asked feebly._

"_I'm sorry Harry! I couldn't help it! I-I just had to come here again. It just makes me feel safe.." She looked a little guilty. "I guess I'm just still not over him yet," she confessed as tears streamed down her flushed face. _

_Harry pulled her into his arms and embraced her all the while whispering sweet words of comfort. Cho rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_This is never going to work, Harry," she said softly in his ear._

_Harry was confused. "What's not going to work?" he asked, worried._

"_You..mr..us.." she trailed off. "I t-think we should break up," she said, looking down at the ground. She couldn't face having to look into Harry's eyes and seeing the hurt that she caused._

"_What? Why?" Harry asked, startled. He looked as if he was struck dumb. Then he looked as if he lost his temper. Anger seeped into his words. "You enjoy this don't you?" he demanded, his voice hard and his jaw set. "Playing with my feelings?" _

_But Cho continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I'm not going to get over Cedric," she said, eyes shining with more tears threatening to fall. Then she repeated that, like she needed to hear her confirm it to her own heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered._

_Harry was about to retort, but then the whole world started turning and turning. Fog surrounded him and he felt himself about to dissipate into it. "Cho!" he yelled, stretching his arm forward._

_But nothing met his grasp. She was gone._

With a jolt, Harry woke up, bewildered. He was drenched with sweat and was breathing hard and rapidly. He gave an involuntary shudder and thought for a moment. Was this an omen of some kind?

A/N: Okay so what do think? Reviews are more than welcome! By the way since this fic was published before HBP nothing from it will be in here. All the magical elements will be based on everything before HBP. Just a little reminder! Now review!


End file.
